Quidditch
by Reverie of the Broken
Summary: A game of Quidditch brings the two bitter enemies closer together.


Quidditch

After a rough game of Quidditch against Slytherin, the Gryffindor team lost 180-120 points.

'That was a dirty move on your part Malfoy. You purposely tried to knock me off my broom so that I won't see the snitch' bellowed Harry as he followed Draco to the adjoining changing rooms.

'Haven't you heard Potter? We, Slytherins, never play fair!' retorted Draco.

Harry was pissed, not only because he lost but also because he lost to the insufferable git he wished he got wipe that smirk off that handsome pale face.

Wait, did he just call Malfoy handsome? He must have taken a Bludger to the head. Since, when did he find Draco Malfoy, of all people, handsome?Sure, he was good-looking with his shiny blonde hair, tall ,slender figure and aristocratic features but Merlin save him, handsome is out of the question. He reckoned a trip to the hospital wing is due to get his head checked by Madame Pomfrey.

'Bug off, Potter,' called Draco as he began undressing.

'Wait- stop taking off your robes in front of me. People will get the wrong idea,' Screamed Harry.

'Jeez, relax a little. I am sweaty and in desperate need of a shower and besides people already think that you are queer.' Said Draco.

When Harry didn't answer, Draco looked taken back.

'Well, well Potter. Could it be that the savior of the Wizarding World is gay?' asked Draco.

'Shut your trap, Malfoy. It's none of your business', retorted Harry.

'Of course it is my business. After all, it is my bloody business to make your life miserable,' said Draco non- chalantly,

Harry waited for the array of insults to come spewing out of Draco's mouth but it never did.

'Well?' he asked, surprised. 'Aren't you going to torment me about it?'

'Gosh, you are such a masochist,' accused Draco causing Harry to wince at that.

'Actually, I have a confession to make. I am gay too' Then ,he leaned in and locked lips with Harry-bloody-Potter.

At first, Harry resisted. Then he parted his lips, to let Draco slither in. Their tongues wrestled against each other, each one fighting for dominance till Draco won.

Harry moaned. If he knew, Draco could bring him such pleasure, he would have shaken his hand long time ago at Madame Madkin's Robes shop when they were kids.

Perhaps, all those years of being arch rivals led to pent up sexual frustration and gave way to this colliding moment.

He felt Malfoy's hard cock against his own. The later was trying to take off his Quidditch robes in urgent, fluid moments. Harry sensed Draco's need and trembled with anticipation.

'Take it off,' moaned Draco.

'Take what off Malfoy?' teased Harry.

He enjoyed playing the cat and mouse game with Draco. It riled him up in ecstasy.

'Your clothes-uggh fuck it,' Draco gasped as Harry took off his pants in one swift motion. He felt his hard prick in his hand and stared down in amazement at the size of it. It was the most perfect cock he have ever seen in his life and if he thought Zabini was big, then he has got another thing coming because Harry is huge.

'Guess he doesn't need the Engorgio spell like Nott does,' whispered Draco.

'What was that,'? asked Harry confused.

'Nothing,' replied Draco.

He was already half-dressed by the time he decided to kiss everyone's favorite hero. He took the rest of his clothing off and settled between Harry's thighs.

Harry closed his eyes and lost himself in the sea of lust as Draco wrapped his mouth around his cock.

He tastes delicious, mused Draco. Just like his favorite treacle tart. Sweet but tangy. He gradually began to bob his head up and down along the length of Harry's majestic shaft.

Unable to resist himself, Harry grabbed the back of Draco's head, urging him to go faster.

Who knew that Draco's mouth which he used to spite Harry at every chance he gets, is able to drive him to the depths of pleasure.

Surely, the world has gone mad.

'I'm coming,' screamed Harry.

Such an announcement only made Draco go faster. He was waiting to slurp all the delicious milk like the good little Malfoy he is.

Suddenly, jet of white stream sprayed across Malfoy's handsome face and trickled down.

'Mmm…delicious,' declared Draco. He licked his lips, eager for more.

'That's enough for today. I am already exhausted after Quidditch', announced Harry.

'Tired already Potter? I was hoping for round two.' Smirked Draco.

'Tomorrow, I will be waiting at the Quidditch field after potions,' said Harry.

'That's more like it, Potter.' The loser has to be my slave for a week and do as I say.' replied Draco.

'Deal, as if I will lose to you again,' declared Harry.

They shook hands to seal the deal and headed towards the castle together. The starry sky overlooking Hogwarts twinkled with the promise of more to come for the two young boys.

.


End file.
